1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to guns and, more specifically, to an illuminating recoil guide rod, most typical for semi automatic pistols, modified to include a highly illuminating LED light or infrared for night vision source, a tilt or mercury switch that will allow for user selectable starting angles of illumination when the firearm is drawn from the holster comprising a lens, battery or batteries, housing compartment, mercury switch, electronics and a manual on/off switch.
The illuminating recoil guide of the present invention is completely unobtrusive and is activated simply by drawing the firearm from the holster and raising the barrel for activation. A kit is provided having a manual shut off adjustable angle activation switch that can be set by the user to a desired activation angle. This switch also acts as a master shut off switch.
The device of the present invention will be especially effective in dimly lit environments, as the pistol is drawn, the light illuminates per user selected angle of illumination without any other motions, giving the user sufficient light to aid in assessing the situation and potential threat while leaving the other hand free to deal with other obstacles as needed.
The present invention provides for an additional element in the form of a wireless transmitter and receiver for illuminating the LED while a pressure sensitive pad is depressed. Once pressure is removed the LED is shut off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other illuminating devices designed for use with firearms, which require alteration of the firearm to mount an illuminating device or use both hands, one to hold the firearm and the other to hold a light source.
While these illuminating devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide an illuminating recoil guide rod, most typical for semi automatic pistols, including a highly illuminating LED light or infrared for night vision, a tilt or mercury switch that will allow for various angles of illumination when the firearm is drawn from the holster, a lens, battery or batteries, housing compartment, electronics and a manual on/off switch.
The illuminating recoil guide rod of the present invention is completely unobtrusive and is activated simply by drawing the firearm from the holster and raising the barrel for activation. A kit is provided having an adjustable angle activation switch that can be set by the user to a desired activation angle. This switch also acts as a manual shut off switch.
The device of the present invention will be especially effective in dimly lit environments, as the pistol is drawn, the light automatically illuminates without any other motions, giving the user sufficient light to aid in assessing the situation and potential threat while leaving the other hand free to deal with other obstacles as needed.